Mario and Peach the porographic Epilogue
by felix-maynard-poonking
Summary: what really does happen at the end of mario's adventures? Peach deals with adolesence and love,


Mario and Peach , the pornographic epilogue

Peach quivered with excitement as she gazed out her tiny window. Mario and Bowser were locked in fearsome combat. Although the battle was fierce indeed, peach felt a spasm of excitement to think of these two beings locked in a battle of supremacy, Mario's powerful workman's muscles glistening with the sweat of sheer physical, Peach was almost sure she felt something she'd never felt before....

"No, I'm a princess, i can't be thinking thoughts like these" said peach aloud as she shook herself out from her reverie " noble and brave as he is, he is just a plumber". Nevertheless Peach began to examine her dainty frame in the mirror.

such changes had come over her as of recent. As a princess she had to take on new roles, new responsibilities , but as time went on it became more and more difficult to keep up to her supposedly princess like ways. Princesses experience the same problems as normal girls. Boys, relationships and , worst of all her becoming a Woman.

Every time she looked in the mirror she could hardly believe the person who she saw looking back at her. She was truly developing into a real woman. She remembers her naivety , lying in bed, seeing her friends streaking ahead of her in all forms of development, she wished for a sticky out bum and a stick out bust. She was nearly shocked to see her dream being repaid in full. "Be careful what you wish for"-she whispered to herself as she examined her ever expanding breasts. Even since her capture by Bowser only a few weeks before, her shape had changed dramatically.

Her royal attire, which had been so carefully tailored for her, seemed painfully unable contain the body that now filled it. Her corset had become painfully tight and her breasts we being forced up so much she could nearly rest her chin on them. She briefly held the thought that Bowser may have cast some foul magiks on her to accelerate the process....

She allowed her coverings to fall to the floor beside around her feet. Yes, it was true, her boobs were truly colossal and her bum had become a thing of genuine beauty. Her skin had become soft and tender and her curves tapered in gently to a perfectly hourglass waist. Her flowing blond hair nearly reached her waist, and she shyly pulled a few locks to attempt to cover her now innocently naked body.

Mario would be in any second. She simply could not allow herself to be seen like this.

Hurriedly pulling on scraps of clothing, Mario burst into the room. The room was suddenly filled with an overpowering masculine intensity, and despite peaches efforts to control herself, she felt a most amazing wetness sensation. Peaches cheeks filled with an embarrassing redness

Mario's full-bodied italian mustache twitched , as the tension in the room became nearly overwhelming. "Oh mario, thank you so much" Peach whispered, her voice choked with nervousness" How can i ever repay you?". Mario held out his head for the customary kiss, but both of them knew that a simple kiss would never bee enough. The powder keg that was she sexual tension in the room exploded in an uncontrollable torrent.

Peach roared, a primal scream of pure passion, casting Mario's hat into the corner and seizing a fistful of Mario's hair. Peach's lack of experience showed when nearly smothered mario by forcing her tung down his throat. Mario tore off his workers uniform and began. He ate a golden mushroom and grew large, larger than peach could ever have dreamed. with every one of Mario's thrust she felt a shock-wave of ecstasy ride through every atom in her body. This was it, a moment of absolute completeness. The orgasm was so powerful she was knocked off her feet. No other feeling could penetrate it.

She lay paralyzed on the ground, Every movement not relieving but sending her into an even deeper and more intense level of pleasure. She looked deep into Mario's eyes and smiled. Nobody was looking for them. they had time, all the time in the world.


End file.
